Finding Soul Mate
by ssnw
Summary: It is AU, starting at the scene where both Amane and Nagisa first talk and continue with my ideas. Main pairing Amane/Nagisa, Shizuma/? haven't decide yet  please come in read and review! offically abandoned!
1. Chapter 1

It is my first Strawberry Panic! Fiction and the main pairing in this fiction is quiet unusual cause its Nagisa/Amane fiction and its AU so please read and review.

I do not own anything in Strawberry Panic! Except my plots.

* * *

"Why?"Amane stared at the girl who had accidentally fall on the grass with curious eyes. "Why are you so special? Everyone I have meet that come from Miator or Spica, no, even people from Lulim are act like a bird in a cage but you, you act so freely that it seems you don't have to worry about anything except your own happiness. You seriously is a special person."By now the older girl is talking right above Nagisa's lips, they stared at each other for a short while and during this time both of them seems to tried and find something they, even themselves don't understand in the others eyes.

"Um, Amane-san-"Nagisa started embarrassingly since the older girl is still on top of her staring with so much concentration that it makes Nagisa blushed beet red.

"Please call me Amane without any honorific."She unconsciously caress Nagisa's cheek gently.

"Amane, um, could you please um, you know, I am sorry but your weight, sorry."Amane blinked a few times before she realise her whole body weight is acting on top of Nagisa's body and she quickly roll over. "Thanks."Nagisa release a breath after the Amane's weight had move away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"Star Bright roared ring through the tense atmosphere saving both Nagisa and Amane from being uncomfortable because of the unexpected development of their conversation.

"Well, break time is over, Nagisa."Shizuma said from behind the white horse with it blocking most of her view.

"Oh, I am sorry."Then Nagisa starts to run back to where they had French lesson before totally forget the two other people that are staring at each other.

"Spica's Prince, aren't you suppose to choose your princess at Spica instead of Miator."Shizuma said coldly and her eyes become even colder than normal.

"Etoile-sama, I think its my choice to choose whom I am having relationship with, not you or other people."Amane retorted calmly but without letting Shizuma win in this particular contest.

"I see, but I will warn you, you will have competitors if you try to gain Nagisa's love and I am one of them. And you will also make enemies during the process."

"Etoile-sama with all due respect, even though I am not sure with my feelings yet I don't think I will lose even if the competitor is you and I don't think you are ready either, am I not right?"She begin to walk over to her horse and ready to bring it to have a walk around the hill.

"And its none of your business Ootori. If you tell Nagisa about-"

"I won't. After all its her choice to choose who she wanted to be with and if she, like what you had proclaimed, will choose you over the others and maybe myself then I don't think she will care about your ex-girlfriend or even your, um, history with the girls in Aatraea Hill."She begin to walk slowly away waiting for Shizuma's last retort.

"Ya, because you know what, I don't think sweet, innocent and kind Nagisa will choose someone like you who can be consider as cold blood and emotionless person in Astraea Hill Let see, yes that's the right description is it not? Never show any affections towards anyone not even your most loyal fans, Spica's Prince."Shizuma retorted angrily like Amane had suspected and walk away with fierce in her eyes show how irritated she is by this turn of event.

Amane signed softly. It is not her fault that she doesn't know how to truly express her emotions but everyone in Astraea Hill seems to think with this kind of behaviour she certainly is what they called her 'Prince', what a ridicules name for someone who is just too shy, without many knowledge or experience to show her real emotions towards people who is not her family. 'Well, that's a true Ootori for you.'Amane thought bitterly.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review! It will be good to listen to someone's idea on the story. XD


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in Strawberry Panic! Except my plots.

* * *

Dinner time seems to be the worst event Nagisa had throughout her tough day.

Because of summer holiday many students had went back home at the beginning of the vacation after they come back from the camp but people like Nagisa, who's parents/family is not resident in the country or if they had responsibility ie.. Student Council etc, will stay at Strawberry Dorm. And unsurprisingly Amane, Shizuma, Miyuki, Chikaru, Shion and Yaya are the only girls at school with Nagisa until three weeks later when the sisters will once again open the front gate for the students to return.

Nagisa signed in defeat, she and Yaya had sit together for meals because they are closer to each other than the other school officials but the topic Yaya ever talk about is having a date and other very personal issues. She signed again mentally and listen to her friend's rambling half-heartily.

"Excuse me, but would you mind if I sit here?"A soothing, soft voice asked, making both Yaya and Nagisa look up to the voice owner.

"Um, of course not Amane."Nagisa smiled uneasily and finally remember how she had left the Spica's Price and pride without a proper goodbye."A-and sorry for this afternoon."

Amane look confuse, after thinking for a while when she still didn't understand why Nagisa had apologised, she asked:"Pardon, but why are you apologised?"

"I forgot to say goodbye and left you behind."Nagisa feel warm on her cheek and lower her head a little in embarrassment.

"Aw, Nagisa is truly very cute."Yaya teased her and try to pinch her chubby cheek which fail when she hear Amane laughing wholeheartedly at the amuse scene in front of her. Everyone in the dinning hall stop what they have been doing and look at the normally semi-emotionless Amane in amazement.

After Amane finally calm down she look at the strangely silence hall and look down at her meal shyly because of all the attention she had attracted."Um, my apologies for disrup-"She was cut off by Nagisa, who is now laughing at Amane's turn of embarrassment.

Then Shizuma and the other begins to come near the table looking amuse at the scene that had unfolded in front of them except Shizuma who look slightly irritated but soon her mask had in place again.

"Hi Nagisa. Care to share what is so interesting with us?"Chiharu who is close to Nagisa because of the strange clubs she had set up and Nagisa who had part take some of them asked with a sweet smile. Normally rumors spread around the three schools had said that Chiharu and Shion are lovers but they themselves had never confirm those said rumors because in reality, Shion treat her job as the president as the student council the first place and Chikaru's only lover rule is that said lover had to place her in the first place no matter what. Therefore they are not in relationship except friendship and even this friendship had starts to slowly decline because of the arrival of Nagisa in the beginning of the school year since Chikaru find Nagisa interesting and special, and of course Shion had work non stop to maintain her status in the council.

Chiharu pop herself in the seat beside Nagisa and staring at her curiously."Well?"Chikaru had been thinking for a while now if Shion, the only one she had find interesting is not interest in her then she, who had start to notice how Nagisa had attracted her, will move on and fight against those who is also interest in sweet Nagisa to finally had a real and two sided love life.

"Oh, um. Its nothing special."Nagisa's voice become lighter and lighter until at the end it become a murmur and face beet red from getting all the attention from all the older students.

"Now, now, the president of Lulim. Please be easy on Nagisa who is under my wing in this situation."Miyuki joined in playfully finally show a side of her that not everybody know. "But please Nagisa, I think we all want to know."She smile with mirth and looking around, saw Shion is quietly snicking and Shizuma looking at the girl with an unreadable mask that she hadn't seen in ages.'What is wrong again?'Miyuki signed mentally.'Shizuma, please don't ruin this atmosphere.'She pray in her head that no matter what is bothering Shizuma at the moment she won't get piss off and destroying this rare fun and peace atmosphere because even the Ice Princess Shion had also relax which is like a miracle.

Shion finally lost control and laugh at the adorable wide eyes face Nagisa is having after Miyuki once again put the girl back into her helpless situation."Sorry."She panted because of laughing since that is not what she is used too, being trained at keeping emotions at check."But you are so cute especially because you had a chubby face which is suppose to be gone by now throughout puberty."Her comment make Nagisa unconsciously pouted and rubbing her face wondering why she still had baby fat at the age of fifteen the countless time.

"Its not my fault, okay."Nagisa complaint silencely and look at Yaya with puppy eyes for help.

"What? But its true and you know what Nagisa if you are not telling I believed this time you will have all the siempa help you to learn French tomorrow."Yaya winked at the other girls which they either wink or smile back except Shizuma.

Nagisa bang her head on the table shock the other girls.

"Wow, stop."Both Chikaru and Amane who sit the closest put a hand on Nagisa's forehead and rub gently on the now swollen surface of the girl's forehead.

"If you don't want to answer that's fine but don't hurt yourself."Shion hissed in anger even through she don't understand why she feel like this and sit at next to Chikaru whose brow also furrow at the action.

"Sorry, but please I will answer anything just not French again."She pleaded at the older girls with a pout and water in her eyes, making everyone guilty at mentioning French lesson.

"Um, Nagisa, we were only joking about the French lesson so relax."Yaya patted Nagisa's back awkwardly when the other girls seems to want to grill her.'What did I do now?'She question herself while cautiously leaving Nagisa's side.

"Chikaru, Shion, Shizuma and Amane, do you have time this summer? If not I suggest we will tutor Nagisa in French this summer, what do you think?"Miyuki who find this situation an asset to Miator suggest to the other girls who is also fluent in French to teach the transfer student.

"Of course, I'd love too!"Chikaru answer sweetly and give Nagisa a smile to reassure her everything will be fine then looking at Shion, calculating the possibility that Shion would agree to this unprofitable idea.

"Fine."Shion answer in her cool and silk voice shocking everyone including Chikaru and Miyuki who bet the Ice Princess will not join in this obvious nonprofit proposition.

"Why do you asked me when I had already been agree to this and doing the job since day one."Shizuma winked at Nagisa who is busy trying to understand what kind of situation she is in.

"Count me in as well, maybe it won't be that boring and confusing with this many people tutoring you this time Nagisa."Amane smile softly and kiss her forehead then start eating her long forgotten dinner ignorant of the other widen their eyes then finally come back to their sense and follow her example. Which is, move to Nagisa's table and start to eat their dinner after they kiss Nagisa's forehead except Yaya who hug her instead, making the lucky and ignorant girl blush as red as her hair.

So, is this a good day or bad day? Its a tricky question, but if you think in Chikaru, Shion, Shizuma, Amane and Miyuki position then you will find that they finally had hope in experiencing something they had never experience before which is love, and maybe in the end they will find their respective soul mate or they finally realise what they had missed in their life events after events.

But in Nagisa's case French lesson seems to equal death sentence and Yaya is still struggle between letting go of her true love or fighting for her love.

Everything seems complicated, even if that's the case everyone still had to learn and experience their fate. But that's life, right?

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review!

Thank you Chiyo And Osaka Fan for your support. XD I hope you like this chapter.


End file.
